The Need for Speed
by looloogirl
Summary: Speed ruins his friendship with Connor for good. Oneshot PWP. SLASH.


Don't even attempt to ask me why I wrote this. I just completely pulled it out of my ass in like 20 minutes with absolutely no editing whatsoever.

So yea, I really have no idea.

I DON'T KNOW REALLY I DON'T SO STOP PESTERING ME OKAY!

*ahem*

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe they actually got the Mach 6!" Speed groaned, turning over onto his side.

"I'm sorry Speed." Connor sighed. "I must've miscalculated the security alarm."

"That's not the issue! It's all because of Chim Chim's stupid fanclub."

Chim-Chim cocked his head as if to say "Pourquoi?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"If Chim-Chim had been even somewhat alert at that time, we would've seen them coming and prevented this whole thing from happening!"

"Look Speed, complaining about it isn't going to help anything. Let's just get some rest and try to rescue it tomorrow."

There was a tense moment of silence, only momentarily broken by the crinkling of Speed's comforter as he shifted positions.

Connor glanced at Speed, concern clear in his expression. He didn't like to see Speed fuming like that, if only there was some way to make him feel better.

"Speed?"

"What."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Besides get back the Mach 6? No."

"You sure?"

There was a pause. Speed's delayed reaction sparked Connor's curiosity. "...No."

"Well then, what is it?"

"Nevermind..."

Wind whistled through the open window, sending a chill down Connor's spine. He pulled the covers over his torso gloomily, regretting starting the conversation. Chim-Chim snuggled next to him, sharing his sorrow.

He took a sharp breath. "Speed, I want to help you. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"No."

"No what?"

"You can't help. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Brought what up?"

"NEVERMIND."

"It's obviously something important."

"I can't tell you, it would ruin our friendship."

"Are you on Zile's side or something?" Connor was wide-eyed with curiosity at this point, scared of what Speed's reply could entail.

"No, nothing like that." He cooed, comforting Connor only slightly.

"Well then what is it?"

Speed paused, then sighed, before replying. "It's just... oh I don't know... It's complicated?"

"What's complicated? I want some answers here. You're my friend, and nothing could ever separate us. You can trust me."

Connor heard a rustle came from the direction of Speed's bed. Vibrations and the pitter-patter of socked feet approached his cot.

"Speed, wha...?" His voice trembled with fear as Speed's shadow loomed over him.

"Do you trust me Connor?"

"Yes Speed, but what are you..."

"I said do you trust me?"

"Yes." Connor sighed and let his eyelids fall temporarily in defeat.

When they opened once again, all that registered was Speed's face, mere inches away. The ginger opened his mouth to allow a sharp intake of breath as a fiery blush tinted his freckled cheeks. Speed's lips glowed in the moonlight as he leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched delicately, taste only barely registering. Connor's arms wrapped around Speed's shoulder's automatically, giving the universal sign of "I want more". Speed complied, deepening the kiss, lips mashing together and moving arhythmically. Speed collapsed onto Connor in pure bliss. Their bodies pressed together, only separated by his Speed Racer printed bedspread.

Nothing mattered but the other as Speed's groin rutted against Connor in desperation. They were on fire, touching, feeling, groping, kissing and loving in the soft-lit environment.

Chim-Chim squawked, but neither of them heard, too engrossed in the heavy make-out session that neither had ever experienced. There was a first time for everything, and damn if this first time wasn't the best, even above the gasless engine.

They weasled out of their clothing and undergarments without removing each other's lips. Speed was quick to begin pleasuring Connor, eliciting hot erratic breaths from the ginger.

"Stop." Connor breathed, on the edge of the brink of heightened desire.

Speed languidly removed his hand and placed it on himself, allowing Connor to view him in full. He looked at Speed, eyes glazed with lust, shifting briefly up to his eyes, gripping Speed's full hand to stroke him.

Speed bowed his head air pushing itself out of labored lungs in rasps, thrusting into Connor's hand. Gratification boiled in his loins. He released, Connor's face flashing before him as his vision skewed. He lay a hand on Connor, and he immediately exploded, coating both of them with sticky fluid. Their heads bowed, foreheads touching, signaling the end of their friendship.

Fin.


End file.
